Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a memory device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a memory device that controls a refreshing operation, such as a self refreshing operation.
A volatile memory device, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), may perform a refreshing operation to retain stored data. Meanwhile, along with the development of mobile devices, various techniques for reducing power consumption of volatile memory devices are being proposed. For example, it may be desirable to reduce power consumed due to a refreshing operation.